Queen of the Tower (Tower of God Fanfiction)
by JeSaE
Summary: When an ordinary fangirl fall to her favorite webtoon. What will her be? Will she be joyous? Or stand a chance to live? [Reader insert] More updates chapters are on a website named "Quotev".
1. Entrance

"Yes.. finally Tower of God updated."

Being a teen with so much time, I usually reads books or comics. As a 15 years old and predicated as a 'nerd'. Most of my home activities I does it in my bedroom. Mom and Dad didn't come home yet so I own this house temporarily.

In my boring time, I read ToG again from the start. What a nostalgic feeling. Take a look at the past characters, drooling over Khun, and hoping that ugly Rachel die is what I enjoy about this webtoon.

When I clicked the first chapter, the loading page came out. I don't know why it is so long. I repeated again and it remained the same. Strange.

Then a bright light come from the screen. I drooped my phone but too late. I am already consumed by the light. Before passed out, I heard a faint voice.

What do you desire?

Money and wealth?

Honor and pride?

Authority and power?

Revenge?

or

Something that transcend all of them?

What ever you desire,

**Is in here**

You know it is not a good thing when you fell on the floor and that's exactly what I felt right now. Maybe my bone is breaking. I regained my consciousness and quickly take a look around.

Hmm... I have never seen this place but why I felt I knew it before? This dark room with pictures on the brown walls . Struggling, I tried standing up but failed . My success came with a familiar face in front of me.

_No way! I must be still dreaming._Whatever I do, I didn't wake up. I already pinch myself.The pain signing a realness.

"What a nice surprise. Three people in a row is definitely rare. Welcome, young girl, to the tower."

_I got sucked in ToG world?!_

"Oh my god. What just I got myself into?"

"Don't be afraid, young girl. May you tell me your name?" Said the rabbit-looking man. He brought a strange stick and wore strange clothes as well.

"(Y)...(Y/n)"

"Miss (Y/n), my name is Headon. I am a guardian of the first floor in the tower."

"Euh..hi, Headon."

"Haha..Your leg is trembling. If someone else look at us right now, he must be thinking I want to eat you." What a nice way to cheer people, Headon. But I hope it didn't true.

My quietness made Headon confused. I can't help it. What will other do if they are in their favorite story world? And the fact that story is full of dangerous things is what makes them interesting. In my state, it doesn't looks interesting anymore.

"How could you end up here?" Said Headon.

"I don't know."

"Interesting. Not all people know why they are here. Even you don't know why, you must have a reason for coming in this place. All people like you who can opened tha gate by himself becoming notable figures."

"But.. I think I don't have a reason." My head turn down. Headon come closer and pat my head.

"Look up, girl. I can tell you something. All answers are up there. If you want, you must seek once you head up. Whatever you desire, immortality, wealth, power, or even love, all up there." The way Headon describe it is so majestic. He pointed the top of the tower with his stick. We together look at the dark roof.

" For reminder, the way is not easy at all. You must always be prepared. Will you carry this majestic journey? "

I can't help but to think about all the stories I've read. That's really fascinating. But also dangerous. This is the things I want. Not get stuck in boring world and do normal activities.

_From now on, I am an adventurer._

Like dreams come true, while looking at Headon, I said with determined voice, "I am ready."

Saw my reaction, Headon nodded. Then he make a gestures with his hand. A moment later, wall behind him opened. My body wash in shuddering when I have been watching a big eel in the bigger cage.


	2. The First Test

Headon looked at my reaction, " You don't look surprised. I think you expected this." Even if I expected it, fear kept swarming in my body like crazy. I knew this is what Bam took and I know how to defeat it. But he had Yuri lend him Black March. I don't have a single weapon and there are no Jahad Princess near me right now.

_For Rak's sake... how much chance I will live after I faced this monster? NONE._

" I don't think this is necessary, but I have to explain it anyway. In this tower, there will be a test to know can you qualified to go to the next floor. If you passed, you can go to the next level. Each test decided by the administrator and rulers of each floor. The difficulty varies depending on which floor you are in. And now you already know you have to pass my test. " said Headon.

_Damn, Rabbit. How can you expect me to pass this test?!. _I vomited all my complains in my head. Of course, I can't win with my current poor state 

<strike>not like it will improve</strike>

but I have to think a way to get away from this.I have.

_The question is, how to? I can't fight the eel head on but can I fight Headon? Maybe he will give me some leniency and let me off? Not a bad idea. Let's find out._

Before Headon can talk another words, I blurted my weapon already. "Mr. Headon. It is not like I don't want to take your test but in my condition right now, I am way too weak for your monster. Even you can see I have no chance on winning." I know this is risky but I don't have other choices. Beside power, your mind is the next strongest. This is the only thing I can rely on so I will do my best.

" It's true that I lack power but I have something different from the other irregulars. You can't see it now. The only way to unleash my power is by let me move to the next floor." Cold sweat began forming in my neck. My legs trembling, I have no choice as I tried to look strong.

(y/n)'s action really amused the rabbit. This small fry in front of him undeniably scared. Setting aside her terrible form, she had this determined face. Like she already know what will happen. "Miss (y/n). Rules is rules. You can't break them how you like. After all, I'm the administrator of this floor so I can banish you whenever I like. If you don't strong enough in this tower, you will die."

What a nice reminder.Right now, I won't give up. I already made it this far. " I'm very sorry, Mr. Headon. But rules are mean to be break anyway. Will you reconsider my offer if I tell you one thing about my power? "

Now Headon looked at my way like never before. He is so serious. "A good judgement, miss. Maybe I will have some mercy if you can make me take a look at your 'miracle'?" He said sarcastically.

" Not long ago. You must met a young girl and a young man. The girl said she want to go to the tower and the boy is searching for the girl. That girl doesn't mean to enter this tower but the boy does. She just got here by accident. Then the boy who searching that girl got in and fight this monster and won by helped of Black March. Am I right? " I said it all in one breath. Trying hard to remember the plotline. Because that's the only weapon I have right now.

Headon stunned by my answer.I got you, rabbit. After a while, he recovered to his senses. His interest in me grew A LOT. I can tell by his moves.

"Truly extraordinary. Who are you? How can you tell past events without seeing them?" He eyeing me. I gulped.

"There's no need for you to know. But I know more than that and I 

<strike>really</strike>

hope you will let me go to the next stage." I grinned.

Need 2 minutes for Headon to continue talking. "Miss, the tower is unsafe place and my test set up based on how much will of the person to search what he want for. According to you, what is your purpose for coming here?" He looked at me with intense pressure. I can't help but speak the truth.

" I don't have a purpose. I just want to keep living here. "

" The tower is dangerous . Where the unseen demons roams in unknown vessels. If you don't have enough power, you will die for sure."

" I know but I think this is what I seek. To live my life with full of adventures rather than just stuck in one place. And I know I don't have solid foundation such as searching for wealth, power, or even a friend. My will to live is what keeping me here. " Determined, that's what I hope Headon saw in my face.

" This is a difficult choice. But I will grant your wish. Just for once. " At the same time, my body emitting faint light until all my body vanished at the thin air.

Before I completely vanished, I heared Headon said, "What kind of future will you have? I'm looking forward until that time."

My body got transferred to the second floor, Evankhell's floor.

Looking at the vanished light, Headon talked to himself. "Miss (y/n), I have the feeling your existence will bring bigger influences in the tower than those two before. Your fate already entangled one with another. I just wish for the best. Farewell."

**End of the first floor, Headon's**


	3. Bloody Grass

For the second time, I was feeling pain when I woke up. When I was looking around, grass field full my vision. This was the first test in the second floor, where we have to search for a team consists of 3 person.

Before, Headon had hinted that I was the third irregular coming to the tower this day, so my arrival was almost at the same time with Bam and Rachel.

_Wish I am in the same place with Bam_. Remember what happened to the people in the same place with Rachel, right? They all were killed. Now they WILL BE KILLED because Rachel have Princess Endorsi and the guard.

When I was trying to stand up, flying cube let out announcements.

" MIC TEST! MIC TEST! ONE TWO THREE. HELLO EVERYONE. ALL THE REGULARS WHO HAVE MADE IT TO THE TOWER. WE SINCERELY WELCOME ALL OF YOU TO THE SECOND FLOOR, EVANKHELL'S FLOOR."

"THIS IS EVANKHELL'S FLOOR. IT IS ALSO CALLED THE 'FLOOR OF TESTS'! BECAUSE HERE WE CARRY THE FINAL TEST WHETHER YOU ARE QUALIFIED TO GO UP THE TOWER. WELL~ I WILL EXPLAIN THE DETAILS TO YOU LATER. FIRST, LET'S START THE FIRST TEST! IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE WE WARMED UP.

THE FIRST TEST IS SIMPLE! I WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES, SO LISTEN CAREFULLY! THE RULE OF THE FIRST TEST IS AS FOLLOWS. THERE ARE 400 REGULARS HERE. NARROW DOWN THAT 400 TO 200! TRY EVERY POSSIBLE MEAN. THE TEST FINISH WHEN THE REGULARS NUMBER REACH 200. READY~ BEGIN! "

Not long after that, I smell the scent of blood. The elimination finally begin.

This was the survival for the strongest, but also for the smartest. With no weapon in my body, at least there's still brain.

Who should I teamed with? I can't be in the same team with Bam and Khun because it will destroy the plot. After all, because of this, I love their friendship with Rak.

I was always stay alert . Looking at my surrounding, I must avoid fighting scenes.

My heart crunched, suddenly there was kill intention near me. I jumped to the side, a person with big spear in his hands stuck in the ground appeared on where I was stand up a second ago.

He saw me slip off from his spear the smiled. _Creepy_.. "You, be a good girl and die here" He ready to strike at me again. Before he can launch his attack, I ran as fast as I could.

I must find hiding place. He is a spear-bearer, specialising in far length attack. His accuracy is something I must feared of.

" Huahahahaha... Come, good girl. Show yourself so I can give you painless death. It will be so quick you won't be aware of it." Laughed him.

_I'm sorry but I still want to live. _

I was hiding around tall grass. With this, he can't see me. Even if his hearing is sharp, he still can't find my location because of strong wind.

Then from afar came two people. One of them is a guy which looks like swordman and behind him is a girl with blonde hair. Not long after that, the swordman and the spear-bearer fought with overwhelming victory of the swordman.

_So he is not as expected huh._

" I know you are hiding so please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." the swordman shouted.

I got up to look at clearer view of them. Two people in front of me kinda have the aura of a princess with her knight.

This time the girl spoke up, " We want to form alliance to you. So, you are not alone. " Thank you for speaking my heart desire.

" I'm very thankful. I will accept your offer. My name is (y/n) (l/n)."

" My name is Narae Seonwoo."

" Cheonhwa Hong. "

I finally found my teammates.


	4. Shinsu Veil - Part 1

When we walked around for some time, the speaker announced that we have to make a team consist of 3 people. I, Narae, and Mr. Swordman agreed to be a team.

Then all regulars went to a floating building. I was so nervous because I will meet the characters. It's so hard to press my feeling in order to appear calm but somehow I managed it. Many atmosphere mixed in this place. Some people seem to nervous or calm but there were always exception.

"Wow! They all seem powerful and vicious. Everyone looks formidable. They're the survivor of the first test indeed!"

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THAT'S SHIBISU WITH HATZ AND ANAAK!_. I internally screamed. How am I expected to be calm in this situation?

I saw Isu team not far ahead. I could still hear their conversation. This really nostalgic. Isu tried to start speaking to his teammates but they didn't care. Poor him.

" I-I've never been to such a crowd, knight. I'm so scared." Said Narae beside me. I tilt my head to the side.

" Don't worry, Lady Narae. I will always be your shield."

" Oh my.. How sweet." This just day one and they already went lovey-dovey. Instead of talking to them, I pay more attention to the surrounding.

I knew I couldn't lower my guard now. To be alive, no other way than to attached myself to the protagonists. Everyone here chosen by the tower because they have at least one extraordinary thing. For someone like me who just a fangirl and high school student, I'm no match to this monsters.

When I finally bored, in the distance, I saw them, the legends, team Rakhunbam. I giggled because how they came with holding hands with a crocodile approximately 4 times their height. They were talking but suddenly Rak snap Bam and Khun's hands.

My heart beating wildly for some reason. This new life, this new adventure, I will live them to the fullest.

Not far from my team, a red head grabbed the collar of a boy and he seems mad.

" FINALLY! I GOTCHA! I WILL KILL YOU!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ARM! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE UP FOR THIS? HUH!!"

" I don't know. Maybe you can buy a stick and attach it to your arm." the black hair boy calmly replied. Wow.. he could cut an arm and still calm? That's the people I need to respect.

The red head continue to shout and a regular tried to stop them but failed. I did not care about them as I planning my plan to have a smooth life. Well, just like I said before, I have to befriend of the main characters and be their teammate. That way, when Bam have got stronger, he can't abandon me because I'm his friend.

When I thinking deeply, I consciously saw toward Bam's team. It almost looks like I was daydreaming. Bam talked to Khun if it's alright not to stop the red head but Khun said someone will stop it. I continue to look at them until Khun's gaze pointed at me. Snapped back, my eyes widened and then I turned my head. My cheek burning in pink.

Not long after, someone I already knew, came.

" You didn't take my words seriously. Did you, regulars?" The test administrator, a ranker, Lero Ro. His smile sent chill to my body.

" WHAT ARE YOU? YOU LOCUST LOOKING JERK! YOU WANNA DIE TOO?" I face-palmed. Really, was he so stupid not even can differentiate a ranker with regulars? Even I who fell to this world can sense heavy aura coming from him.

" S-STOP! I THINK HE IS--"

" I'm the test administrator, Lero Ro. "

With a ranker came, finally this place got quite. Lero Ro went to the podium and spoke. " I WILL EXPLAIN THE NEXT ROUND. BEFORE THAT, TO GIVE YOU SOME BRIEF INFORMATION ABOUT MYSELF. I'M YOUR TEST ADMINISTRATOR, LERO RO. " Then his voice softened, " Nice to meet chu~" I can see, almost all the regulars, including me, face palmed.

The test administrator explain about the preliminary test before we can take the next test. In no time, a blast of shinsu, sent the regulars to the back.

" UGH!"

"AHHHHH..!!"

"WHAT-"

"KIHIHIHIHI!"

Some regular screamed and the other let out some noise. I prepared myself for the impact but nothing came. Not even a single of my hair lift by the wind.

I opened my eyes. All people behind me looked disorientated. Lero Ro seemed to not notice me yet.

" Is this shinsu?"

"Yep. I threw you a veil of shinsu. I instantly compacted shinsu to make a veil and the threw it to push you." He explained about the veil and the rules.

Suddenly someone said, "WAIT! DID YOU SAY TEAM? WHAT IF ONE OF YOUR TEAM MATES CAN'T PASS THROUGH THE VEIL?"

" Isn't it obvious? The teams fails."

" THAT'S ABSURD! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Someone joined screaming.

" Absurd? What is?" The next I knew is everyone else shout the unfairness. But I disagree with them.

This world is about luck after all.

" Hey, do you know what's the most important thing to go up the tower? " Putting his hand on his face, he said " It's luck. The luck to have strong body. The luck to be smart, the luck to be rich, the luck to escape from death, the luck to save teammates. The only reason you have come so far, is because you were lucky. And now you say it is absurd to test luck? Stop your jibbering and just take the test, you regulars. " Silence filled this place.

And then the moment I waited came.

" Um.. Sorry, Mr. Lero Ro. I-I don't know why but I didn't have a problem. Um.. To take the test, I should go out and come in again right? "

With Bam confession, Lero Ro stared at him intensely. INTENSELY. Like Bam is a creature he desperately avoid.

_uh oh.. I think it is time for me not to make myself the attention of people._

Bam made an awkward laught and began to run back to the veil until Lero stopped him. He said it also a part of Bam's luck to be here. Lero Ro announced Bam passed the test.

People behind got loud again. It's my perfect opportunity to escape--

" Ah.. M-miss.. You also didn't have a problem, right?" My step halted even before I could take one step. Bam's voice sounded so clear in outer veil because it just have 3 people.

I turned to Bam with heavy heart. _Ah.. Bam. You're so innocent. I can't even mad at you_. When I saw his expression, he smiled brightly. I thought I will blind.

But Bam isn't my concern. Another person burning his gaze into my back right now. When I saw Lero Ro, his smile already returned to deathly stare. I gulped.

" Miss, congratulations. Your luck brought you to pass this test easily too. You are a blessed being." in a split second, Lero Ro smiled again. But this smile different than before. It filled with curiosity and a bit warning.

" Y-yes. Thank you.. Mr. Lero Ro. " answered me awkwardly.


	5. Shinsu Veil - Part 2

While I was waiting for other regulars to passed, I sat beside Bam.

" Miss, may I ask your name?" asked Bam. I clearly saw light blush on his face.

" Of course. My name is (y/n) (l/n). What's yours?"

" Ah.. 25th Bam."

" Haha.. What a unique name." I tried to make this conversation as casual as possible. Don't blame me if I felt nervous meeting with the main character from the webtoon I love.

To my surprise, our chat continue just normal. I asked him with who he came and he asked it back. We introduced our teammates to each other.

" You two look make a great acquaintance. How about.. chatting with me for a while? Mr. Bam? Miss (y/n)?" I got surprised again by Lero Ro's voice.

Uh.. I forgot this scene will happen.

" While we are waiting, do you both wanna play a game?" asked the administrator.

" Huh.. What game? " asked Bam.

" Let's guess which regular will first pass through the shinsu. If you get it right, I will answer to any of your question. But if I get it right, you have to answer mine. What do you think? " What a good bait. I already can see Bam got hooked pretty easily.

" What? Really? Sounds good! Miss (y/n), you will participate too, right? " said Bam excitedly.

" Eh.. Ah.. Yes. Of course. " Wah.. That's surprising. My lips tugged upwards a bit.

For Bam to remember my existence, I was really happy. Now, I can die in peace.

" I'll go first. I will choose that green girl. I think her name was Anaak. Who will you choose, mr. Bam?" Lero Ro went first. With that question, Bam focused his gaze to the regulars.

" I.. also choose that green girl."

" Me too." I butt in.

Lero Ro was looking at our way. His eyes glitter a light. " Is there a reason you are choosing the same person? "

" I have a feeling--" said Bam softly.

Well.. I have no doubt in his feeling. He is the protagonist after all.

Not long after that, Anaak passed through the shinsu veil easily. It almost like nothing was in front of her at all.

Bam looked so relieved but Lero Ro just smile.

" It seems like a tie. But since I'm a ranker, I will answer your question. " said Lero Ro. Bam asked him about Rachel whereabout. Lero Ro answer was negative.

Lero saw me and asked, " What about you, miss? I will answer anything."

" Me too? B-but I just agree with Bam. "

" Of course. You chose to believe him. That's a well made choice." He smiled again, but his eyes had different light. I was still confused but after saw it, I don't want to argue anymore.

" If it is like that, then.. What is irregular? " I didn't know what to ask, so I just stick to the original story.

I have good memory when it come to my favourites. I am not a superhuman who could remember all the detail but it enough to make me live here.

" The irregulars... are 'those who don't fit to the rules of the tower'."

The ranker told us about 3 parts of the tower and where the regulars comes from.

" However.. very rarely people who never got sorted came here. They're IRREGULAR."

" Then.. are the irregulars evil? " asked Bam.

"It is true that they are violate the rules of the power but we cannot say they are evil. However the irregulars, Pentaminum, Enryu, Urek Mazino. They were all power until they became the symbol of fear. "

I could see Bam really into the explanation. His eyes looked straight and the new light flashed.

" Is... there a way... I can meet them? "

The yellow haired administrator smiled kindly to Bam. " There is. Go up. Everything exist up there. "


	6. The Upper Floor

" DAMN IT! HOW CAN THIS USELESS TEST ELIMINATE ME?!"

One of regulars suddenly screaming out of his lungs. He protested about the test. I am scared witless because of his super loud voice.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS 'VEIL' IS ALL ABOUT! BUT I AM STRONG ENOUGH WITHOUT ANY STUPID POWER! I AM THE STRONGEST OF ALL REGULARS HERE! YOU ELIMINATE ME JUST BECAUSE I FAIL THIS TEST?! THIS IS NONSENSE!"

I forgot the rest of the speech but mainly about Bam just being lucky. People was looking at him but he neither showed the sign to stop or lowering his voice.

Lero Ro walked to him. He walked passed that veil with ease. No smile in his face.

Seeing the ranker approached him, that regular asked, " What more do you have to say? " Lero didn't answer and just staring at him.

What a cocky person he is. If I didn't read ToG first, then maybe I would have the same thought with you. But Bam is really the protagonist here.

Number one rule of every story is the MC must survive all the challenges. His struggling and the way he handles it is the reason we read that story in the first place. There's no hope for that regular anymore.

" I am sick of listening to your nonsense. You think you are above us just because you are a ranker? You just look skinny and weak. JUDGING BY THE FACT THAT YOU PASSED THIS KIND OF SILLY TEST, I CAN SHOW YOU HOW WEAK YOU ARE!"

" Keh~" This time, the yellow haired ranker gave a response. " That was your last chance and you didn't get that. How stupid are you? Fine then. I will teach you the harsh way so you will realize... about the power that lies above... and why you can't go up. "

A ranker was named RANKER not without a reason. They are predators who survived in the most harsh and competitive environment.

The flow of air inside the veil changed in matter of seconds. I could see a very strong pressure pressuring the unfortunate regular.

" There is no limit to shinsu. With shinsu, you can obtain immortality or god-like powers. There are rumors that Enryu can create a living thing using shinsu. However, as it is for every man, we each have our own limits. When one faces an opponent with infinite possibility and discover his limits, he falls into despair. "

" AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!! "

" That veil of shinsu was my last show of mercy. Before you enter the tower and fall into deeper despair, those who don't qualify.. get lost. "

The arrogance on the regular face now whipped clean and the screaming of pain was the only thing we could hear.

I knew I shouldn't mess with Bam in the future. Something worse than this is what will waiting for me if I get him mad.

" Feeling pain? The concentration of shinsu around you is routine above 30th floor."

Next I could hear a thud. The regular which looked so energetic earlier now kneeling in his knees. Tears in eyes.

" Do you get in now? The reason you can't go up? It's not like you were not strong enough or your effort wasn't enough. It's just because, you weren't one of the chosens. Go back to the floor you came from. You are not qualified to climb the tower."

" Why.. WHY AM I NOT CHOSEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'VE TRIED TO CLIMB THE TOWER! I RISKED MY LIFE TO TRAIN MYSELF AND I GAVE UP EVERYTHING I HAVE! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR ME WHEN I GO BACK! NOT EVEN MY WIFE AND KIDS! Why? Why am I? "

Lero Ro came back to us after he finished his 'lesson'. That regular still screaming behind the veil. I closed my eyes. Thinking about what I just left behind. My family, my school, my friends.

I am no different than that person. Me too, don't have a place to return. Oh, now I really hope all of this is just a dream.

" Isn't god cruel? When he first showed you the world, it seems like you can have anything in this limitless world. But one day he appears again and tell you,' this is your limit'. Although there are so many things that you still want to get." Sitting beside me, he told us the truth again. I saw Bam was hugging himself. It just like he was cold. How I hope I can give him some warmth.

" Mr. Lero Ro. Do I... deserve to go up the tower? "

Even I know, his mind now was still full of Rachel.

" Well, I wouldn't know. But I'm sure, there will come a time where you have to stop your journey and I just hope you find whatever you are looking for. Whatever it is. "


	7. Doors

Not too long after that, Isu and a woman, I forgot her name, tried their best to passed the veil. Their body died red but they finally succeed. I saw Khun and Rak passed too and Bam came back to his tim with small advice from Lero Ro.

My team took quite some time because miss Narae couldn't passed easily but they managed it.

" (Y/n), you are so cool. This veil isn't an obstacle for you." I saw Narae's eyes sparkling when hers met mine. I just could awkwardly smile.

" Haha.. It is nothing like that at all. Just like the test administrator said, I just lucky."

" No. It was truly amazing, miss (y/n). Even I can't pass the test easily." The knight, Cheonhwa Hong, finally spoke up. He complimented me, but his eyes said otherwise.

Before, for him, I maybe just a weakling. But after this test, he started to feel suspicious toward me. I couldn't blame him. Someone who fell to the another dimension sure was weird.

Back then Headon said 3 people came to the tower. Can I be counted as an irregular? No way, that spot is reserved for Bam. What am I thinking.

We three finally walked toward the next test.

]

" Hi, I am the test guide, Yellowy. The test will be conducted one team after another. The remaining teams, please wait and follow the instruction of the guide robot."

We got in line, aaaaaaannnddd, guess what? My team was EXACTLY behind the Rakhunbam. Woohoo~ I was so excited.

I knew what they will discuss in the next minute so I pay attention to other things because I don't want to hear any sh*t about Rachel. Well, it's not directly Rachel, but the star she usually talked about.

The interior of this building is just the same. Now it's kind of boring. Narae and sir Cheonghwa was talking to each other lovingly.

My eyes focused on one person, Narae Seonwoo. She was someone who crazy for money. Obviously she just kind to the knight so he can protect her if anything dangerous happen. My reason for getting to the right side of Bam is basically the same as her to Cheonhwa. But she didn't chose the chosen one.

Maybe she will be useful in the future.

My gaze looked toward another person on my team, Cheonhwa Hong. This man had impressive skill but ways below Hatz. Not strong or weak. Quite smart too. That's the reason he isn't very close to me.

" AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!! "

Everyone silent after hear that scream. They panicked.

" Wh.. what? What was that scream."

" Are they dead?"

" What is this test?"

" Is this test, perhaps.. super dangerous?"

" Mr. Knight. I am scared. What's beyond that door?"

" No worry, Lady Narae. I will protect you with all fibres on my being." These two got cheezey and cheezier. I couldn't hear it anymore without shuddering.

I observed the environment. Everyone seemed nervous and thinking hard, especially Khun. I already knew what I need to pass this test so I'm not too scared. What I afraid is, how can I get closer to Khun? He is one of the protagonist's friend so he is so beneficial for me to keep living in this world. His intelligence was mentioned so much time in the story. Because of that, not easy for me to get closer to him without him being suspicious of me.

What exactly I need? Ah.. I know. I must be someone useful for him. If not, he will get rid of me.

]

After quite some time, I see a tall creature with pink skin told the clue to the regulars. Other regular didn't notice it because they were too deep in thinking to aware of their environment.

After quite so time too, that tall creature came to us and explain 'his' clue.

" Is it true?" Narae's eyes sparkling again.

" Thank you so much for the hint, sir." Even Cheonhwa Hong sincerely thank him.

" Hoho.. It is nothing much." Then he left us and headed to Bam's team.

" Now we don't need to worry at all!" the most happy hear now was Narae. Just like life finally came back to her.

I just smile and pretending to be relieved. I thought, with this kind of team, there will be not much problem with this kind of test.

Then we can hear the next team was called. Finally Bam and friends entered the room. We waited for 5 minutes until we was called. Inside, I observed Hansung Yu. This coffee addict was someone from FUG, not someone I can ignore. He was somewhat important to the plot.

Narae was the one chosing the door. I have no objection to that. After all, all the doors is right under five minutes. In no time, we passed.


	8. The Crown Game - Beginning

All the regulars who passed was being collected in a big yellow room. The size of this place was inhuman. The ceiling above is sooo high just like 10 floors building in the earth but without any floors stacked into it.

I saw Khun went to somewhere and Isu approached Bam. They got closed quickly. I tried to speak to Cheonhwa Hong.

" Mr. Hong, where are you come from?" He was surprised by my question. Maybe he didn't think I will initiate a conversation first.

" The middle tower. I don't know exactly where. But my village is quiet famous for our sword art."

" Oh.. so that's why you are a swordman. You probably will become a fisherman."

" Yes. I think so too."

I expected our conversation to be awkward but it turns out good. Narae said she don't know what her position will be.

" What is your strong point, miss? " asked Cheonhwa

" Huhh? "

" Um, sorry. But I think it is necessary for a team to know the strong and weakness of each member."

" Uh, I'm sorry too. I still don't know what my power is." Fortunately, Cheonhwa Hong was understanding and ask no more.

]

Lero Ro and Yellowy came then said there will be bonus game. The regulars was surprised when he said the winner will immediately move to the next floor without further test.

All the person seems interested in this. Lero said he will explain it when we get to the game spot.

We came to another big room which make a circle. On the edge, there are many separated rooms for a team of regulars to sit. The test administrators was in the middle alongside a throne and a crown.

Lero Ro explained the game. This crown 'stealing' game need 5 teams in each set in the meantime of 5 minutes. With the first-come-first-served basis, this game will be disadvantage for the first team who play it.

_But this is a webtoon after all. All the main characters must be strong. For a trespasser like me, I will just wait here quitely._

Being a potato like I was, I already decided to just watch from the side. The more I think, I realised ToG is similar to The Hunger Game. Not bad indeed.

I moved closer to entrance. There are door which just like cell in the prison. This the best spot to see an action drama live in front of me. If I can get my hand on popcorn right now, it will be a bliss.

Lero Ro said more things about the rule but I didn't really have to care since I won't get in. He also said one team from another test spot will be participating since now, Rachel and Endorsi's team.

" NOW! THE CROWN GAME BEGINS!! I WILL COUNT TO 5 SO THE TEAM THAT WANT TO PARTICIPATE MUST PRESS THE BUZZER DURING THE COUNT! STARTING NOW I WILL COUNT FOR THE FIRST ROUND PARTICIPANTS! ONE! "

" What should we do?" asked Narae.

" TWO! "

" Let's stay for now. Even though we win the first round, it'll be hard to stay for the next 4 rounds. " said Cheonhwa.

" THREE! "

" FOUR! "

" FIVE! "

The first game of legends, begin, now.


	9. The Crown Game - First Challenger

Just as expected, Anaak, Hatz, and Isu went head on with the black haired boy team. Even with just Anaak, their team got absolute victory. Really.. Princess of Jahad is no joke.

Isu want to be the one who sit on the chair but the lizzard girl ignored him. This kind of opening may give the other team felt relieved but not me. A third of my life have been used up to read all kind of action or fantasy comic. Usually the most dangerous is the calmest. That's a logic in every kind of heroic themes.

Another round started and 2 teams were perticipating. One of them is Lauroe in his sleep bed. Hatz easily defeated a team and Shibisu hardly handling the second team. When Isu in the edge of losing, Hatz heroically save him while threatening the deep sleeper. He throw a sword to Lauroe and then...

The deep sleeper woke up and made a move. In seconds, a white light flashed toward Anaak. She dodge it but the second attack came from another member of Lauroe team. Without warning he attacked again. From audiences's perspective, Anaak got hit but she quickly make a comeback without a scratch in her body. She activated Green April(her weapon name) and attacked Lauroe back.

He is really a great family member because he can dodge all of attacks of Green April in ignition mode. Even when Anaak turn it into section and he badassly avoid all of them.

From the moment Lauroe woke up, my body had been boiled by excitement. Now when he go full mode, I just want to take my camera and shoot full video of this in 1080p. Watching live and just reading in webtoon is really a different experience. All the characters in 3D also the sound effect is a dream of every dreamer. In a moment, I forgot what danger awaits me.

Suddenly Anaak halted then looked toward a cell, Bam's area. She destroyed the bars and even walked away from the throne. Shibisu and Hatz followed her and they stuck in that room for quite some time until Lero Ro showed up.

" Pheww.. That was intense." said Narae.

" I really don't know those monsters will appear here." Even Cheonhwa Hong got surprised.

" Lucky for us for not participating early. If we push the button, no one know what we will be."

" Miss (y/n), are you alright? Your face is pale and you sweating a lot. Do you need a doctor?"

" Eh.. ah, no. I.. I just a bit nausea from all of this game show. It's nothing. Really. " Damn. That swordman noticed me again. Don't think I scared or what, I just fangirling in stone mode.

" Eh, you sick? It's okay. I will get a staff to treat you. " Narae has worried expression. Is it really that bad?

" No no. I'm alright. Just a bit rest and I will be healthy again."

" If you say so." With that, we stopped the conversation about the sick me. In the same time, Anaak and team back to the Arena. Lero Ro also got out.

" 3RD ROUND OF THE CROWN GAME! START!"


	10. The Crown Game - Rakhunbam

The third crown game finally begun. With Anaak's team elimination, many teams joined this session. Rakhunbam was one of them.

There's a woman with slightly fairy look, a tall black creature(he remained me of Baymax from Big Hero), and a bee-person. Of course I'm cheering for Khun. His perfect blue hair and Manbarondenna in his clutches made him looks so other worldly.

When everyone got ready to launch their attacks, Khun quickly step on the throne.

" Oh. Now it feels better." said Khun.

Another shocked statements came from participants.

" Is the game over if I sit here with the crown? But it will be no fun. Let's not make this boring." He picked the crown and placed it in his bag, then he grabbed a knife.

" Fight me, weaklings. If you beat me, I will give you the crown."

Whoa.. A bit provocative there, Mr. Perfect.

Khun pointed his knife towards the participants. A person couldn't not angry and shots at him. Other challenger charged forward too. But suddenly Khun throw the crown to the ground. Everyone froze.

" You guys fight." Order Khun.

"W-WHAT?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

" Umm. I gave you the crown. Fight among yourselves. When you are done fighting, the winner may come up here and fight me." With that statement, Khun leisurely sit on the throne,befitting of a king.

I let out a sigh. Mr. Knight and his princess intensely watching the match. I observed their faces. They are just some trespassers in this webtoon. I hope at least I can make a good impression on them.

" He is smart. Eliminate other enemy without the need to fight." said Cheonhwa Hong.

" Indeed." I responded.

" What do you think if we participate in the next round?"

" Umm, that's a bit..." There is no chance of us winning. What's the point of participating then?

" If our team go there, I believe you will protect me, right, Mr. Knight? "

" Of course, My Princess. I will block all attack and swing my sword to those people just for you."

" Aww.. My protector. I believes in you." These sickly words made me cringe a lot. What do they think about this situation?

Don't wanna to hear another flirts, I focused my attention again to the arena. It turned out they're actually smart. Some people launched their attacks toward Khun but the target still calmly smiling.

One after another clashes had happened between Rak-Khun and others. When the black creature had reached the head-on with Khun, the blue haired boy suddenly opened his bag and the black creature all of a sudden got absorbed into it.

Gasps could be heard around me. I looked to the side. " What's.. That monster.." Cheonhwa Hong had a disbelief on his face. What make me shocked was Narae's expression. She literally was drooling.

Bam almost get shot, then Khun came to the rescue. Rak also blocked some moves from opposite teams. Amazing teamwork could be seen right now.

With the crocodile super strength, the sniper's gun broken. " DON'T TOUCH MY PREY! YOU STUPID TURTLES! LOUSY TURTLES! WORSE THAN LIZARDS!"

Aha, tsundere mode turn on from crocodile's side

When the atmosphere turned a little calm, Khun took a crown similar to what he picked before from the bag. Following that, more and more similar knifes to what Khun used also fell from that bag. I saw the bee person had the crown in his/her hand vanished together with duplicated knifes.

" Abracadabra. It is the fun and amazing duplicating bag." exclaimed Khun.

" YOU FOOLED ME! YOU BLUE HAIRED JERK!" shouted a bee.


	11. The Crown Game - First Battle

More teams came for the fourth round. One of them is my team.

-=

Flashback

Narae's drooling face didn't stop until some time. She intensely looked at Manbarondenna. Can't control her feelings, she faced us. " I think we should participate in the next round."

I glanced Cheonhwa Hong. He had a rather troubled face. But Narae never knew the word 'give up'.

" Mr. Knight, I know we can do this. Our team isn't so lacking. You are a formidable swordman and (y/n) also must have some trump cards. We all chosen by the guardian after all." said Narae with sparkling eyes . " Mr. Knight, even when the sky fall down, I know you can protect me. Please. "

" O-of course, miss Narae. From now on, I'm your sword and shield. " Blushes could be seen appeared on his face. Such a soft big boy.

Narae faced me. I let out some fake cough. If two of them already agreed, my opinion doesn't matter. " But.. I'm a bit unwell. Can I just stay in the back? " I shamelessly said that.

I admit, I'm such a stupid coward. I don't want to get hurt in fantasy world. They just don't know who our enemies are.

" No problem. As long as we try." Narae tried to give us motivation. My glance met Cheonhwa Hong. Both of our faces said the same word, surrender.

-=

The fourth round begun. My hands could not stop shaking. My feets was wobbling too.

Our enemies step on the battlefield with high heads. All of them looks promising. Cheonhwa Hong grabbed his sword and I even wasn't noticing what Narae did. My senses filled with fear and nervousness.

_Shit. This is my first real battle. Only strengths get acknowledged here._

A regular with big body shouted, " HEY YOU! LET'S NOT FIGHT YET! LET'S BRING THEM DOWN FIRST! THEN WE FIGHT AFTER WE'VE FINISHED THEM! HOW'S THAT?!"

" I AGREE. LET'S NOT FIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO GET TOGETHER TO BEAT THEM... UGH!" One regular got shot.

My attention turned to a team on our right. They fight another challenger without gave a care to the throne.

I knew them. They're a team which designed by Khun to protect him. Damn. Shits arrived here.

A bob-cut girl was talking to a green-jelly monster, person with gun, and another creature with strange head. They attacked all of the challenger smoothly. Now, our team was their target.

The girl talked to the monster then that thing sprint to us with high speed. Don't know a jelly can be that fast.

" Everyone, get back! I will block this one!" Mr. Swordman ready his sword and fight that monster.

When my senses came back, I realized Narae already got tangled with the shooter. Now, it really just me. With no defense or offense, my body froze.

" Pay attention to what's happening around you. " A voice came from behind me. I miraculously avoid an attack from a scythe.

I fell to the ground. The strange creature with strange head stood tall in front of me. With a scythe, he resembling the angel of death. Then he began swinging his weapon toward me.

_Maybe my death finally come_. I helplessly looked at my persecutor.

Everything got slow motion. In my blank state, my eyes turned to the throne. With Rakhunbam team in my vision, I accidentally locked gaze with Bam. His face showed a shock expression. His black hair and gold eyes seemed shimmering in my eyes.

_No.. NO! I CAN'T DIE HERE! I WILL LIVE AND SEE HIS ADVENTURES! I WILL LIVE AND FOUND MORE TIME TO GET CLOSER TO THEM! THIS IS WHAT I WANT, RIGHT! SCREW ALL OF THOSE HOMEWORK, I WANT TO FEEL WHAT FREEDOM IS!_

Along with a determination I don't know I found where, for the second time, I passed the scythe. Regaining balance back, I ran to the other side. The grim reaper chased me. With hope he get tired, I ran even faster.

Maybe, I just unlucky, he caught up and cornered me. With my shaky breaths, I tried to figure out a way to escape but none came to mind. My foots already hurting from insane running. A feeling of desperation came back again.

Now his weapon already just one meter in front of me. I closed my eyes and screamed, " I WANT TO LIVE!!!"

_Nothing happened. So, this is what death feels like. Didn't expect it to come to soon._

" MISS (Y/N)!!" I heard someone was shouting.

BADUUMM

A loud voice came from in front of me. I still scared to look but I gathered my will. I saw the strange head fell unconscious.

I didn't know what happened. My gazes was sweeping the arena. I could see Narae on the floor and mr. Knight was inside the jelly monster. Khun-Rak was frozen and Bam already stood in the throne.

_I couldn't move my body. This is the end._

" I... surrender." I said with one hand in the air. With this, the fourth round finally completed.


	12. The Crown Game - Final Round

" MISS (Y/N)! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" shouted Bam.

I just could weakly smiling at him. When I was trying to stand, medic team came to my side. They asked if I have any serious injury and I said no. With that, I got back to our team watching area.

]

The next round will be an iconic one. This is the scene I was waiting the entire day.

" THE CROWN GAME IS BECOMING MORE AND MORE EXCITING! AND NOW WE ONLY HAVE THE FINAL ROUND LEFT! THE COUNT WILL START NOW! SO THE REMAINING TEAMS PLEASE PRESS THE BUZZER!"

The round started with full participants, with a team from another test ground joined. A person with black suit and mask start hitting on another regulars. His/her moves was very precise and accurate.

Black suit with its cane ran toward Bam and co. At first he faced Rak but he easily passed Rak and even Khun. Now he was standing exactly in front of Bam.

His movements suddenly stopped. I didn't know what they were talking about but the black person was swinging his stick towards Bam. From nowhere, a shield was protecting Bam.

Finally, she made an appearance. That short brown hair and signature eyes. Only one person has all of that on the entire series. Endorsi Jahad, a princess of Jahad.

The black suit retreated to the back. A team from the other test was wearing brown robe. One of them was helping Bam.

" BE CAREFUL, BAM! SHE IS OUR ENEMY!" Khun screamed. In front of Bam was another person with brown robe. Even when I couldn't see her face, I knew who it was.

Rachel

She was the person Bam devoted all his life for. She was the reason why Bam came to this tower. Bam's current brightest star, Rachel.

Bam's face was revealing an unbelieve expression.

]

" Why they didn't take the crown?"

Ah, I nearly forgot about his existence. After our battle, Cheonhwa Hong released by the bob-cut girl. He didn't suffer from any serious injury, like me or unconscious, like Narae.

" How can I know? All we can do is watch." I responded.

_I'm sorry, mr. Knight. But me too, don't know the reason. Some things happened for only SIU to keep._

Back to the game.

Endorsi still fighting with the black suit. Both of them almost balanced but the princess stumbled. The black suit took advantage of situation then quickly running toward Rachel. It attacked her without giving her a chance to react.

Bam suddenly jumped from the throne to protect Rachel.

"NO, BAM!"

"TURTLE!"

Screaming came from Khun and Rak, but it couldn't stop Bam. "NO!!" He shield Rachel with his body to protect her.

The cane hit Bam right on his head. Blood splattered everywhere. When the black suit tried to attack for the second time, unexpected thing happened.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

Mask of the black suit person cracked without a reason and her(finally revealed) eyes most likely got damaged. Again, I could see blood coming.


	13. Break Day

"Ah.. so bored."

All I can see right now in my lying state is white ceiling. After the crown game, they gave all the regular their own personal room. Not many things put here. This room reminded me of a simple hotel room. But I still glad we have one room each 'cause that means there are no space need to share. Right now, I really need enough time to think on my own.

If we think more, the reason I could get away from that scythe is rather mysterious. Was that a kind of superpower? Maybe, I was similar to Bam. Have something I good at in this universe. And my power appeared suddenly just like him.

_Am I really a talented irregular? If I even have a power, no matter how small it is, isn't it already a blessing?_

Two days ago I just a normal high school girl. Yesterday, I was thrown to this universe. Today, I'm a girl who try really hard to survive. Everyday is a survival mission for me. But not today. Today we had a day off. No fighting, no killing. Such a wonderful day.

_Before, I thought this kind of day was boring. Now, I even wish for that days to come back._

Feeling stuffed, I decided to get a fresh air. The journey to the balcony isn't really far. But in the corridor, I met someone interesting.

Endorsi Jahad, one of Jahad Princesses.

Jahad princesses was famous for not only their bloodline. Their attractive appearance was made half of that rumours. Some drops of blood from King of the Tower is what makes them stronger. But I didn't know about physic. Maybe being a beauty also one of their qualifications.

I tried to avoid her with not glancing, even pulled out a poker face. All of that turn to waste in an instant.

" Your match yesterday was quite unexpected." said Endorsi. Well, you are speaking to me is more unexpected.

" Em.. Y-yes. I think so too." D*mn. Can I be more honest? Wait, she said what? Unexpected? Sh*t, now another eyes on me.

Endorsi turned her body. Face to face with me. She looked elegant and dignified. And I, here, barely standing. From head to toe, we weren't comparable at all.

She tugging her lips upward. " I want to congratulate you for attracting a person like me. You know, I'm not someone who easily interested in something. But you passed the category."

I couldn't give her any response. After she said that, Endorsi walk away passed beside me.

" I look forward to your performance. " Footsteps could be heard behind slowly getting farther. With silent followed, I still couldn't move.

_Surely, trouble get nearer. _

Frustrated with what happened, I quickly went to the balcony.

I grabbed the door knob and turned it.

Just a few steps. A few steps for clearer mind.

The door already slightly open when I heard someone, no--two people's voices.

"Mr. Knight, I'm really glad to have a day off." said a very familiar voice.

" And what's the reason, miss?" another very familiar voice chimed in.

" Because I finally can be together with you." Emm, sorry princess. But you two already lovey-dovey everyday and everytime at that. I even feel like a third wheel.

"Me too. Just two of us. In this balcony. Served by this scenery. I hope time can stop right now. So I can--"

Click

Closing the door as quite as possible. I can't hear more of that or I will get goosebumps because of cringey conversations. It's looks like balcony not an available option right now.

_I REALLY hope for peace to come at me right now._

I chose to go back to my room. Halfway through the long corridor, a door beside me suddenly opened.

" Heyyaaaa kiiidddooo~~~ Do... you... want.. to.. drink... withhh meee?"

A woman with black bob hair came. I remember she was one of the last person who passed the veil. She got close to me and grabbed my hand. Her face flushed red and her movements very sluggish. Little force can make her fall.

" Let~ have~ soomme~ fuuunnn~" Without waiting for my reply, she pulled me to her room.

Alcohol smell surrounded me. Bottles stucked in the corner but a few already opened and scattered around the room. I was almost vomiting.

I was helpless in front of her. She brought me to the floor then we sat side to side.

"Youu~ little~~ girl~~. Let's.. taste.. the.. heaven.. TOGETHER!" she offered me a bottle.

"I am sorry. I'm still underaged." being a good girl I am, kindly refused her.

This woman whom I even didn't know her name retreated her hand and gulped so much alcohol in one go.

Suddenly she turned into me and with a serious face she said, "Girl, why you came here?"

I was shocked. Why she suddenly change?

"N-no idea. I just came here."

Hearing my answer, she suddenly laughed.

"Hahahaha... You young people really absurd nowadays. So easygoing. Do not care what danger await in your life. Always charging forward." the woman looked up. Her eyes saw far and lips was making a slightly sad smile.

I knew this woman. She won't go far in the tower. Maybe another reader does not remember her. But at least one person never forget someone's existence in this world.

She gulped another big shot until fell asleep in the floor. She didn't ask anymore question and also didn't demand me to do anything.

Actually I could go whenever I get bored. I didn't do so.

Desperation, hopelessness, loneliness

Maybe my existence can eased a bit of her burden. Which we know didn't help much.


	14. Positioning Test

After I put that woman to the bed, I continued my way.

Long corridor. Before, just one steps could be heard. Then from opposite me, another footsteps was coming. I prepare myself to give another courtesy. But my foot halted after I saw who was coming.

Slim and healthy body. With neat white shirt. A black tie. And you can't forget that signature ponytail. Most importantly, that iconic blue hair.

I already saw him several time yesterday. But... to actually met him 1-on-1 was in another level of nervousness. It can't be denied my most favorite character in ToG is no other than Khun Aguero Agnis. His shrewdness and cunning mind was what make all readers fall head over heels to him.

And right now this man came to my side. Alone. Just the two of us. Gaahhh... so nervous. Maybe I should greet him. Yes,yes, that's right. Building a good relationship with Khun now is a must. For the sake of my plan to survive in this world.

My distance with him came closer each second. 10 metres, 8 metres, 6 metres,... Our distance slowly closing. My heart paced can't be controlled anymore.

_This is my chance_

4 metres, 2 metres,...

_'I can do this! (y/n), you can do it!'_

Finally we were face to face. He looked at me. Oh.. that's gorgeous face. Everyone will agree he was prettier than me.

_No-NO (Y/N)! YOU MUST FOCUS!_

When I was collecting my gut to greet him, a unexpected situation came. He walked pass me without glancing at me. NOT EVEN A BIT!

_Wh-what? It can't be like this. Ah.. screw all manners. I CAN'T LOSE MY GOLD MINE._

"H-hey.." Even after I gathered all my courage, what came from my mouth was still just a small voice. This the first time I was disappointed by my own voice.

"What?"

Hearing my calling, Khun turned toward me. Sure, member of the ten great families must has great ears.

I took a step toward him.

"H-how's Bam?" that's all I could ask right now. Sorry for not fulfilling your expectations.

Khun looks dumbfounded. He answered with a normal tone.

"Still not wake up."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me." feeling satisfied, I took a step back. Well, this much socialisation was enough. Good job (y/n)!

Khun lips tugged upward, making a sneer. He observed me with great attention.

"What's your relationship with him? You just knew him yesterday."

What's kind of conversation is this? Khun, even if you're my favorite, you can't be this suspicious of me. Now I kinda pissed.

"I just worried for him. He is my friend." Now I could speak to him without stuttering myself. Whew, so epic.

The blue haired boy make his smile more visible. His body also more relax.

"If you say so, then no worries. He just bleeding a bit. Nothing much has happened other than not waking. The medics also good here."

_How could you say that' a bit'? I clearly remember all the blood was splattered around the area._

"G-glad to hear that." I turned my head. Not strong enough to face this descendant of Khun in front of me.

_Oh.. God. I feel like can die at any moment right now. His smile make my heart weak. If Khun has one crime, it would be in this moment._

"If that's all you wanna ask, then goodbye. I have more important things to do." he continued his way.

Phew, a mission completed. To encounter Endorsi and Khun in short time, I don't know if this is a blessing or not.

)=(

That girl before. Did she knew about Black March? That's why she got close to Bam?

She showed an unexpected side in the last game. I must take more caution to her from now on.

)=(

Today is the position test. They told us to go to the big resting area which we used before the crown game. All the healthy regulars came here. I could see some familiar faces and new ones.

To explore this world without the reader point of view was amazing. I saw many things other people cannot. Some plotholes also got covered. This is, once again, awesome.

" Long time no see, regulars! Did you have enough rest? I know it wasn't that long, but I hope you spent it well. You all look very driven. Thanks to the break, I guess. I hope you guys all work hard on the test that begin today. Well, I will explain to you the test that will begin now. The test you are taking this time is-- positioning test! " the yellow haired ranker, Lero Ro, came and announcing the news.

" Yeah, I think a lot of you already have noticed this already. As you well know, the fighting in the tower is usually done in a team. The position is the role that you'll play during these battles . There are a lot of positions, but basically there is--

The fisherman, who disarm the enemy by using the reel inventory thus they're always at the heart of the battle. Of course, they can also carry out the individual activities.

Spear-bearer, who utilizes spear to target enemies from the back of finish off what the fisherman started.

Light-bearer, who lights up the dark tower, collects battle data and feeds it to the scout.

Scout, who scouts ahead at the very front-lines using the observer and assists the fisherman when he charges.

Wave controller, who controls shinsu to assists in battle or overpower an opponent. They are known to dominate the battlefield. " the rest was about the training will be held for a month according to our position.

Then a large cube appeared next to him. There was our name and the position on top of it.

I searched my name with so much caution. I don't want to be in the fisherman position because of those certain princesses. I also don't want to got into light-bearer 'cause of a person existence--*cough*

<strike>Rachel</strike>

*cough"--even when Khun was there. Maybe scout would be better.

With that kind of mindset in mind, my eyes swept all the names in scout position but none was mine. Nervousness began to form in me. Untill I saw the next column.

**WAVE CONTROLLER**

**Pon Secal Lauroe**

**Hwaryun**

**Hoh**

**Lozeal**

**Grey**

**(y/n)**

**Bam**

_WHAT?! HOW CAN I BE A WAVE CONTROLLER? Is it because my power appeared similar to Bam?_

The position of each regular was chosen based on the previous test. I vaguely remember the strange head grim reaper who fell mysteriously in front of my frightened state. Compared to Bam power when he protected Rachel, I could understand why we are in the same position.

When I busy thinking, a regular shout out, " Sir, what's that 'best seed' written beside the name?"

"Best seed? People with best seed was the one who did well in the previous test. One person was chosen per test and they get a bonus point in the final positioning" answered Lero Ro.

Then the room became noisy.

" W-WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THAT BEFORE! "

" I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE GOT THAT! "

" YEAH.. WHY ME?! DID I OFFER A BRIBE OR SOMETHING?!"

" YOU WERE CHOSEN! DON'T EVEN ASK!"

" Haha-- The best seed tag was given after a fair and thorough evaluation. I've got a lot to do, so stop asking petty questions, okay? " in split seconds Lero Ro smile changed to dangerous stare.

" Ah... ok... ok... "

The next to ask is no other than Khun.

" Hey, mr Ro! There are many injured candidates here. How can they take the test? "

" When they're more or less cured, they may start attending class. But the positioning class keep attendance scores. So it is a disadvantage if you miss."

"I think that's unfair. The injured will obviously missed some of the class."

" Of course, but it's his fault for getting injured. It's obvious that people pay for their mistakes, isn't it?"

"... Yes" with that, the chatting concluded.

Mr. Lero Ro also said the wave controller teacher can't come for 3 days. That means I got another 2 days off.

To be in the same class as Lauroe, Hwaryun, and Bam, obviously a scary experience for me. I, who want nothing but peaceful life, my fate already tangled with them. Looks like this is also my fate to fell in this world.

That time, I really wasn't aware of what that dark fate will bring.


End file.
